


腦洞（與神同行相關）

by Herusa



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 雜七雜八





	1. 【朱河拉郎/慶洙周月】過了花開花落的季節

韓慶洙與曲周月互相找靈感畫漫畫/寫作的兩個人就是會甜到爆炸甜到糖尿病的預感 (ง •̀_•́)ง 

 

從未認真談過戀愛但想寫愛情小說的曲周月被編輯大人一直催稿，受不了逃到濟洲遇到韓慶洙。被自家老哥坑了所以跟著慶洙參加了一堆行程，回到首爾前突然來了場颱風所以被逼在慶洙家裡借宿一宵。

 

周月坐在房間的角落披著慶洙的外套寫作，可以說是被周月的厭世感所吸引的慶洙偷偷吻了周月一下，周月發現自己也不抗拒男人（一種Bi的概念）。於是乾柴遇上烈火兩個人在床上滾了一晚，外面大雨傾城，屋內也翻雲覆雨。

 

放晴後慶洙送走周月，跟他說下星期會到首爾，周月口裡說很期待可以跟他見面實際上卻很掙扎，畢竟慶洙也是個男人。

 

回到首爾後兩天周月看到喜歡的漫畫家畫了新的連載，大概是一個厭世少女與陽光少年的愛情故事。旅行去過，也一夜情過，漫畫看過，然而還是沒有想要提筆寫字的意願。

 

到了週末時，周月早就忘了要跟慶洙見面的約定，去逛書店時看見有人在辦簽書會，一看，哎咕居然是韓慶洙。事後周月跟慶洙去了吃烤肉，慶洙才知道周月原來是不吃肉的。

 

慶洙一邊用生菜包肉一邊笑說：「不吃肉可那天你咬我肩膀咬得真起勁呀都咬出痕來了。」

 

周月生氣起來就走了，絕對不容許人家拿這來開自己的玩笑。

 

心裡一直有一把聲音在跟他說：「認了吧，明明對人家有好感又不敢向前走，怕會像以前的戀情一樣告吹。」

 

慶洙給周月打了很多通電話都沒有人聽，只好帶著失落回到濟州，同時間周月也趕到機場要買機票去濟州跟慶洙說清楚。周月與慶洙到濟州的時間差了兩班機，等到周月見到慶洙時已經是夜晚了。慶洙坐在戶外的平床上吃著拌飯，看到來者是周月差點噎到。

 

後來的後來，某漫畫家決定跟某小說家進行連動，由周月來寫小說，慶洙改編成漫畫，粉絲們發現兩人幾乎形影不離，就像故事裡厭世女天天都要黏在陽光男身邊一樣。


	2. 【與神同行/解江】「隊長，我有好好幹哦，讚我讚我！」

智障歡樂向

>>>解怨脈黑化、隊長Love勢<<<

 

① 解怨脈是江林眾所週知的男友，可是大家都不敢拿這個來開玩笑，解怨脈發起瘋來見人就砍大家都怕痛。

 

② 解怨脈對於江林有著變態級別的獨佔慾，曾經有個亡者只是不小心碰到江林一下就被解怨脈拉去一旁恐嚇，說再碰到江林就要砍手，嚇得人家只敢拉著李德春的手走。

 

③ 最討厭不合作的亡者，那些人全都是妨礙自己跟江林獨處的障礙。

 

④ 有次江林跟沙漠上的怪物打，衣服被對面的刀劃開幾個口子還流著血，解怨脈氣得直接衝過去開大絕：「打傷隊長的人是誰！！！！」解怨脈邊吼邊衝入敵陣，雙手各握一把劍（開無雙）狂風掃落葉。

 

⑤ 有時候不耐煩直接用劍指著亡者的喉嚨。

 

⑥ 在外面是人見人愛...呸，人見人怕的狂犬，在家裡是江林的忠犬 (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵) 最喜歡跟江林肩並肩坐在一起看電影。

 

⑦ 經過江林多年的調教已經收斂了許多，不然自鴻大概會被扔到三途川餵魚，秀鴻會被推進流沙裡。

 

⑧ 每次完成任務回到家都要江林摸摸自己的頭讚自己做得很好。


End file.
